


无需勇敢12

by Writer1234567



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer1234567/pseuds/Writer1234567
Kudos: 32





	无需勇敢12

这下真的把小兔子吓坏了，小叶迩怕得直抖，又恐怕他哥哥以为他还要闹，真的用力打他那处不禁碰的软肉，一时间僵住了，眼泪汪汪地下意识地缩着手去摸沈枚的手腕。

“哥哥…哥哥别打那里呜呜……我好怕呜呜…我真的怕……”

沈枚一时间也心疼起来，赶紧托着屁股把吓得直哭的小宝贝抱起来轻轻哄着。小兔子惯会惹得人心疼，见哥哥丢了发刷来哄他，立时呜呜咽咽地缩在哥哥怀里，软软的小手在水下乱摸，头毛贴着哥哥的脖颈一蹭一蹭地撒娇。

“好好，哥哥不打，宝宝别哭好不好？”沈枚装作不知道这小呆兔子故作娇憨的小把戏，只一边温言软语地哄着，一边在水下玩弄叶迩半露着的软绵绵的小屁股，“宝宝还想要吗？哥哥轻轻打。”

叶迩只觉得自己的两瓣屁股在水下被又捏又揉地把玩，连中间一张一翕的小口都含满了温热的泉水，被哥哥的指节若有似无地轻抚。小兔子羞得直叫唤，偏生他哥哥面上一副泰然自若模样，又让小叶迩觉得是自己大惊小怪，他怕哥哥嫌他娇气，就真的红着脸趴在哥哥怀里啜泣着被玩屁股。

“哥哥打…轻轻打呜呜……别摸…好难受咿……”

沈枚忍着笑从善如流地把小呆兔子摆成撅起屁股挨打的姿势，肉肉的小屁股如同出水芙蓉一般露出温泉颤巍巍地抖着。他把发刷的木柄横在小叶迩粉嘟嘟的软肉上轻轻地拍弄，口中轻飘飘地威胁着可怜兮兮的小兔子。

“宝宝不可以乱动喔，不然哥哥就要罚你了。”

“不，不乱动…哥哥轻点……呜…”

小叶迩害怕沈枚揍他中间，吓得抱住哥哥一动也不敢动，乖乖地撅着湿漉漉的小屁股噼噼啪啪地挨揍。软软的屁股蛋被木柄砸得乱颤，粉嫩的软肉上立时肿起显眼的红痕。小兔子被揍得直叫唤，屁股肉一抖一抖地，隐约露出中间含着水的小嫩花。

沈枚喜欢他，舍不得让他太疼，只想让他舒服，每一下都斟酌着力道落得缓慢。小兔子趴在哥哥怀里，软软地小肚子跟哥哥贴得紧紧的，甚至能感受到哥哥呼吸间肌肉的起伏。他被哥哥打得又爽又舒服，却也能感受到哥哥挥动发刷时短暂的沉吟。

小叶迩忍不住瘪着嘴不开心了。他知道沈枚是圈里有名的温柔主，但是他也知道沈枚在实践时不是轻度主动。自己娇气又多事，挨了两下重的又怕得直哭，还要哥哥来哄……哥哥每次都让他舒服，他也忍不住想哥哥在跟他实践的时候……会不会不舒服啊。

沈枚打了将近一百下，停下手缓缓地揉着小兔子肿起的红屁股。肉肉被揉得软软的，小兔子却蔫耷耷地趴着一动不动。沈枚就温柔地把小叶迩抱在身前，轻轻地用指节拭去那卷翘的湿软睫毛上沾着的泪珠。

“我们宝宝怎么了，太热了吗？”

“不热……”小叶迩摇摇头把小脸埋在哥哥颈窝里蹭蹭，有些害羞地跪好，把红红的小屁股撅出水面，“哥哥可以用力……用力打我的。”

他又羞又怕，却乖乖地撅着屁股，鼓起勇气想让哥哥也舒服。沈枚没说话，只是轻轻地把指尖浅浅地插进青年人软软的发尾。

叶迩羞得面色爆红，小小声地又说了一遍，话音已然带上了哭腔。

“为什么呢，宝宝。”

沈枚垂下眼眸淡淡地看着傻乎乎的小兔子，语气有些淡漠，晕染出难以察觉的不悦。小叶迩晕晕乎乎的有点害怕，却察觉不到危险，只憋着眼泪抓着哥哥小声说，我可以的，我也可以勇敢一点……哥哥不用一直照顾我，用哥哥喜欢的力道打我，我也可以忍住的。

沈枚沉默了一阵，摸了摸青年人湿漉漉的后颈，把发刷转过来握在手里，轻轻地沾了沾水。

“好，那你要忍住了。”

-TBC-


End file.
